Save you
by Bren-Cullen.lover
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/:Edward dejó a Bella en Luna Nueva y ella continuó su vida, una vida sin peligros, cómo siempre quiso Edward. Ahora Bella tiene noventa años y Edward regresa a Forks para darle su último adiós. One-shot.


**N/A:**** Esta es una traducción que pertenece a "****bella c'ella luna****". **

**Los peronages de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aún que daría lo que fuera para que fueran míos.**

* * *

**SAVE YOU**

…

_Por siempre y para siempre._

…

El mundo ha cambiado. Es sutil, como siempre, pero cada año han ido sucediendo nuevos acontecimientos. Nuevos inventos, nuevas medicinas, nuevos líderes y ideas. Nuevas esperanzas y sueños por cumplir.

El gastó sus días explorando los lugares mas oscuros del mundo, siempre esperanzado en encontrar algo que ni siquiera se podía comparar a su angel- que le hacía sentir medio muerto, al igual que a ella. Por supuesto, incluso con todas las cosas impresionantes que llegó a ver, ninguna de ellas le impresionó en absoluto. Se sentía tan vacío como el mismo día en que la había dejado.

Aún y así, siempre se sentía cómodo al ver las cosas que no habían cambiado. El Sol aún salía cada noche y pintaba el cielo de color carmesí. Sabía que levantaría a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de lo fría y oscura que fuera su noche. Las estaciones aún cambiaban y cada otoñó iba a algún lugar donde pudiera ver el cambio de las hojas. Ella siempre dijo que el otoño eran los mejores días del año preferiblemente.

Las personas todavía esperan lo mejor. Ponen fe en las cosas que no pueden ver, y creen de todo corazón, a pesar de las pruebas que demuestran totalmente lo contrario. Aún que los años pasan, la gente siempre encuentra una razón para sonreír o llorar. Él veía horroroso todo lo relacionado con la guerra y el terrorismo. Pero también veía algo hermoso en la inocencia de los niños y los simples gestos infantiles.

Aún nacían bebes y morían ancianos. La ciencia ha logrado muchas cosas pero la muerte sigue persiguiendo a todos los seres humanos. Él vio a muchas criaturas nacer y crecer. Sabía que cada momento que pasaba estaban más cerca de la paz eterna. De la muerte.

Y eso fué lo que le trajo de vuelta a Forks. Había vivido en muchísimos lugares, en muchos mundos, pero su corazón estaba en casa, y él lo había dejado en Forks setenta años atrás.

El pueblo en sí no había cambiado en casi nada. Muchos de los edificios que recordaba aún estaban en su sitio. El cementerio había crecido, y sabía que si caminaba por el césped mirando cada una de las lápidas, vería el nombre de las personas que una vez llamó amigos. Le dolía saber que el cementerio obtendría una nueva lápida esta vez con el nombre de la mujer que siempre amó.

Aparcó su coche cerca del hospital y los recuerdos le abrumaron. Cerró los ojos para así dejar que su alma se quemara en vida, al igual que estos.

Bella sonriendo, el Sol haciendo brillar su pelo y ella corriendo detrás de él. Bella mirándolo des del asiento de su furgoneta, Bella tropezando y gritando su nombre, mirándole con sus ojos marrones con gratitud, cuando él conseguía salvarla antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Esos mismos ojos, inundados de lágrimas, abrazándose a su cuerpo por mayor comodidad. Los labios de Bella, sus feroces besos, los suspiros que hacía cuando él le devolvía los besos con la misma pasión.

Edward abrió los ojos con un nudo en la garganta. Sus manos aún estaban sujetando el volante, que apretó con fuerza. Le debía eso y más a su querida Bella. Debía verla, verla por última vez. Al menos los dos se merecían un último adiós, por muy duro que pudiese ser. Debía agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado al largo de su esos años, esos recuerdos llenos de amor. Quizás dañaría su corazón, pero la haría feliz. Y por Bella, por una de sus sonrisas, estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera.

El olor a muerte aún se aferraba al hospital. Edward atravesó lentamente y por unos segundos, se dio la libertad de engañarse, creerse que visitaba a Carlise. Era fácil engañarse a si mismo si pensaba que aún vivía en Forks, con una Bella joven y radiante junto a él.

Edward sabía que en la sala de recepción tenían una foto en honor a el Doctor Carlise Cullen, en reconocimiento a todas las vidas que había a salvado en su estancia en Forks. Desde que abandonaron Forks, Carlise y Esme se habían trasladado miles de veces, dejando su marca en cada uno de esos lugares.

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar la dirección en donde se encontraba su habitación. Al oírlos reconoció de inmediato los latidos de su corazón. Edward subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Caminó despacio intentando prepararse a si mismo.

Se había estado preparando décadas para este momento, claro. Sin embargo, no podía admitir la idea surrealista de que vería a Bella por última vez. Durante los años que la dejó en Forks, viajaba de vez en cuando para ver su estado. Cada visita fué tan dolorosa como la última. El tiempo no curaba las heridas, él lo sabía mas que nadie. Cada imagen de Bella clavaba un puñal en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Edward procuró que nunca se percatara de su presencia. Vio a distancia su graduación. Vio el día de su boda, y esperó resignado, que la sombra bajo sus ojos fuera el recuerdo de su amor para siempre. Vió a Bella llevar a su primer hijo. Vio como Charlie conocía a su tercer nieto.

A medida que los años pasaban, Bella iba envejeciendo. Fue aún mas hermosa cuando maduró cómo mujer. Edward asistió al funeral de Charlie, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles, pero aún cerca de ella. Mechones de pelo gris se distinguían en su cabeza y líneas de sonrisas y felicidad con el paso del tiempo , se dibujaban al rededor de sus ojos y de sus labios.

Vio con alivio, cómo ella asistió al funeral de su esposo con sus hijos. Su Bella aún estaba allí, dentro de esa mujer fuerte. Ella se ganó a tantas personas. Vio a su familia unirse el día de Navidad, su rostro estaba lleno de amor y felicidad. Fue en ese momento que terminó de comprender que hizo lo correcto al irse de su lado. Hizo bien al renunciar a ella.

Edward abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo del tercer piso, cada vez. Entonces pudo disfrutar de nuevo del latido de su corazón, cada vez mas cercano. Se detuvo en la sala de espera, dónde vió un grupo de chicas llorando, sus hijas. Sentadas en un rincón se encontraban dos niñas. Una de ellas era adolescente. Era sorprendente el parecido que tenía a la Bella de la cual se enamoró. Era su primera nieta.

Edward miró un segundo más, agradecido por la gente que tanto la amaba. Siguió por el pasadizo y se paró frente a una puerta. Su mano rozó la plana superficie de esta. Él cerró los ojos y luchó con el dolor que crecía dentro de él.

"Lo siento, Bella no acepta mas visitas" dijo una voz con amabilidad.

Edward dirigió su mirada a la imfermera, ella se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Tú debes de ser él!" susurró. Ante la mirada de confusión de Edward, la muchacha joven tocó su brazo. "Terminó dando su último adiós, dijo que ahora deseaba estar sola, con sus recuerdos, a menos que el hombre mas hermoso del mundo apareciera."

Edward sonrió. Le conocía demasiado bien, sabía que la visitaría.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó la emfermera. Él asintió y volvió a sonreír con tristeza en los ojos. "Usted significa mucho para ella. Me alegro de que esté aquí."

Él asintió de nuevo, había perdido la voz. Dejó pasar-la delante de él. Tocó la puerta una vez y luego abrió.

"Bella, tienes una visita" susurró. Luego le dio un empujoncito haciéndole entrar dentro de la habitación. _Bella._

Edward sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Ella era tan débil, tan frágil. Sólo la había visto un año atràs y no estaba tan mal. No debió dejarla sola, la desesperación le ahogaba.

"Oh, Bella," dijo con voz ronca.

La anciana jadeó débilmente al verlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas, pero sonrió llevándose una mano a la garganta.

"Edward," mustió. La emfermera cerró la puerta dándoles intimidad y él se encontraba a su lado en un instante.

Con cuidado recogió una de sus pequeñas manos, su piel era cómo papel y tenía marcas por la edad. La llevó a sus labios y respiró su aroma.

"Te he echado tanto de menos…"susurró Bella con lágrimas en el rostro. "Gracias, deseaba esto mas que nada en el mundo."

Edward tomó sú cabeza entre sus manos, asombrado por su fragilidad. La miró con asombro. No vió sus rasgos de anciana, las arrugas que le atravesaban el rostro eran invisibles para él.

Vió a su Bella. Su cabello castaño se desplegaba encima de la almohada. Sus ojos marrones miraban con picardía y sus carnosos labios sonreían burlonamente. Sus ojos brillaban con amor, amor para Edward.

"Lo siento Bella."mustió consternado por su debilidad. Estaba llorando. Sin lágrimas en los ojos, pero aún y así lloraba. "Deseaba... Deseaba volver, sólo volver."

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa, él se acercó a su pecho y apoyó su cara en el. Ella acarició su pelo, así se sentían muy bien. Les resultaba tan familiar y reconfortante.

"He tenido una vida fabulosa Edward, tu me diste un regalo increíble." Dijo gentilmente. "Pero jamás dejé de amarte, ni tan solo un momento."

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella lo mantuvo cerca, cómo antes. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Su plan noble de dejarla hacer una vida normal, de repente parecía un gran herror. Ahora sentía pánico, pero ya no quedaba tiempo.

"Te amo Bella," susurró entrecortadamente, levantando su cabeza para observar su expresión. "Lo sabías ¿no?

"Por supuesto." sonrió y apartó algunos mechones de su cara. Las fracciones en su cara endurecieron y le miró en silencio. "Olvidé tu belleza. Sabía que eras hermoso, pero no recordaba hasta que punto. Y yo... me pregunto que pensaras de mí, de una anciana."

"No", sonrió él entre dientes. "Siempre mi tan hermosa y bella, Bella". Ella observó con emociones agridulces con un toque rosado en sus mejillas. "Y todavía te puedo hacer sonrojar."

Los labios de Bella se convirtieron en una sonrisa sincera y sus manos apretaron las de él.

"Quédate conmigo."Mustió.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, tratando de contener sus sollozos. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de el cuello de ella, y la otra debajo de las rodillas. Y suavemente la movió de encima de la cama. Subió a su lado y Bella se acurrucó junto a él.

"Me siento como antes," susurró en ella su pecho, "cómo si nunca te hubieses ido."

No pudo contestar, en lugar de hacerlo, la apretó más contra su pecho. Podía escuchar el esfuerzo que el corazón hacía cuando latía y la sangre dulce que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sus pulmones silbaban con cada soplo de aire que tomaba. Su instinto le dijo que la espera no sería larga. Había demasiadas cosas por decir aún, eran tantas las cosas que ella debía saber, pero él ni siquiera se atrevía a interrumpir el momento.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?" Preguntó Bella. Levantó la cabeza para ver su cara, y él pudo ver el gran esfuerzo que le costó.

"Te hice feliz?"

"Sí." Susurró Bella.

"Entonces no me arrepiento", respondió Edward con fuerza. "Solo que hubiera preferido darte aún mas."

Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Respiró su aroma tratando de memorizarlo, y el sonido que hacía al respirar, y cómo se sentía entre sus brazos después de tantas décadas. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada segundo, al igual que su cuerpo se debilitaba. No les quedaba suficiente tiempo. Esto fue un error. El pánico se apoderó de ella.

"Sentía que," dijo Bella de repente. "aunque no estabas aquí, yo sentía que estabas. Puedo decir que te sentía cerca de mí."

"Debía asegurarme de que estabas sana y salva". Contestó él con voz ronca.

"Lo sé," Bella sonrió. "Te amo Edward".

"Yo también Bella". Dijo ferozmente. No existían palabras para describir cuanto. No le quedaba suficiente tiempo para demostrárselo. "Mas que a nada, mas que nunca.

"Bésame una vez más." Suplicó con voz baja.

Tonta Bella, cómo si él alguna vez le hubiera negado un beso.

"Cualquier cosa que desees". Dijo Edward entrecortadamente.

Sus rostros se acercaron y él apretó sus fríos labios contra los de ella, recordando cada uno de los besos que le había dado. Sintió una sonrisa en la boca de ella y saboreó el calor. Bella tenía razón, la magia nunca había desaparecido, era cómo la primera vez.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Edward y puso su mano en el corazón de él. Edward cubrió la mano de su amada con la suya y la sostuvo así, hasta que su respiración se hizo más áspera y el corazón dejó de latir.

Bella confesó su amor con su último aliento en la espalda de él, presionando besos con fervor al lado de su cabeza.

Edward acunó a Bella contra su cuerpo, mientras los sollozos se escapaban de su garganta y los pulmones se sacudían por la misma causa. De repente, se quedó inmóvil. La sala, de pronto se notaba vacía, al igual que su alma. Bella, su primer y único amor, se había marchado.

* * *

**N/A: ****Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo traduciéndola. Dejen cualquier tipo de comentario o opinión, acepto críticas. Gracias por pasarse.**

**Reviws? :P**

**Les amo!**


End file.
